


Mudding Together

by FarAwayInWonderland



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [2]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: M/M, mudding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 18:32:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4490241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FarAwayInWonderland/pseuds/FarAwayInWonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this moment Mike was really glad that his whole body was encompassed by mud, because – damn – Harvey was hot. Greek-statue-like hot. Mean-Health´s-hot. Of course, Mike knew that Harvey was hot; the man in a three-piece-suit was a living wet-dream after all, but seeing the man in nothing but a towel confirmed it again. </p><p>Based on <a href="http://specter-und-ross.tumblr.com/post/125335640770/naiasf-sosauffie-said-actually-scratch-that">this Tumblr post.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Mudding Together

**Author's Note:**

> Say hello to me on [tumblr.](http://specter-und-ross.tumblr.com/)

 

“Tell me again why am I doing this?” Harvey grumbled as he shut the door of the car with more force than  what  was strictly necessary. He didn’t turn around because he knew what he would  see: Mike happily bouncing around with that cute –  _** stupid! ** _  – smile of his. 

“Because Jessica was sick and tired of you and Louis going at each other so she had each of you doing something the other loves to ‘further the understanding  between the two of you`,” Mike answered and Harvey could practically hear the undisguised glee in his associate´s voice. “I wish I had a camera to immortalize the face you made when you had to handle him your membership card for the car club.”  And now the puppy was cackling – honest to good cackling like some cartoon villain. 

“You think that´s funny?” Harvey asked.

“It´s the best thing that has happened this year so far,” Mike answered, not sensing the imminent danger he was in. 

“Good,” Harvey smirked and threw one of his arms over the blonde´s shoulder. “Then you can  come with me.” His smirk grew only wider when he saw Mike´s deer-in-a-headlight-look.

“But I have to do the Langston briefs for Louis,” the puppy whined. “That are four hundred pages, Harvey!” 

“You went mudding with Louis, now you go mudding with me!” Harvey proclaimed resolutely. Mike shoulders slumped and he let out a sigh in defeat. Harvey gave himself a mental high-five. 

* * *

 

Mike didn’t know what was worse: Lying in a tube full of mud with a naked Louis just a few feet away who was constantly spewing very, very inappropriate Louis-commentary or lying in one alone waiting for his boss – for Harvey  – to enter the room and take the other one. At least Louis he could ignore because he didn’t have a crush of the proportions of Mount Everest on the man, but Mike s eriously  doubted that he could ignore Harvey when he would lay right beside him –  _ naked _ .  Somehow that was the part his brain was having the most difficulty with. 

Mike could hear the sound of the rainforest coming out of hidden speakers throughout the room. The quiet sound of rain drops falling on leaves, tropic birds chirping and the  whooshing of the wind through the forest – it was probably meant to make the visitors relax, and Mike supposed it would do a decent job if  _ he wasn’t waiting for his boss to come mudding with him _ . 

There was still time to flee, Mike thought as he lifted his hand and watched the dirty brown mud falling down in  clunky clots. He could leave through the door and  leave nothing behind but a trail of muddy footprints. 

_ Maybe Harvey would follow them _ , he mused as he used his fingers to flip the mud through the room. That was probably not allowed  but Mike didn’t care as he watched with childish glee as the mud sailing through the air and smacked against the earth-brown walls. 

“It´s a miracle that you´re still allowed in here,” came the bemused voice of Harvey as the man entered the room. 

In this moment Mike was really glad that his whole body was encompassed by mud, because –  **_damn_**   – Harvey was  **_ hot _ ** . Greek-statue-like hot. Mean-Health´s-hot.  Of course, Mike knew that Harvey was hot; the man in a three-piece-suit was a living wet-dream after all, but seeing the man in nothing but a towel confirmed it again. 

Mike couldn’t help but stare at the perfection that stood before him. He wanted to know if the hair around Harvey´s navel continued downwards. He wanted to let his hands wander over those broad, sculptured chest and map out that defined abs with his tongue.  He imagined those strong arms holding him down as Harvey fucked him – sliding into Mike again and again and again while he whispered dirty nothings into his ears. He wanted these muscular legs straddling him as they exchanged passionate kisses  and fumbled to get rid of each other´s clothes. He wanted to scratch Harvey´s perfect back –  _ mark him,  ** possess ** him _  – as  Harvey made him cum. 

Pleasure coiled in Mike´s stomach and he had to press his lips together to hold back that moan that was threatening to leave his mouth. He looked down to fight the blush and push back the dirty images that were spinning around in his mind. 

When it seemed as if Mike had his traitorous –  _ wondrous, imaginative, vivid _  – mind back under control he looked up only to see Harvey standing beside the tube. 

“What are you doing?” Mike asked mortified. 

“I said we would mud together,” Harvey answered and his eyes took a predatory glint. “And I meant it.”  He let go of his towel and climbed into Mike´s tube. Before Mike could even process what was going on, Harvey laid atop of him and pressed his lips against Mikes´. 

It was like an explosion occurred in  Mike´s  head.  There was heat and pleasure cursing through his veins, making his whole body go limp. Ha rvey tasted like scotch and something that Mike couldn’t name but instinctively knew that it was pure Harvey. After the shock wore off Mike responded eagerly to Harvey´s administrations. He tangled his tongue with Harvey´s, mapped out his whole mouth. He bit into Harvey´s lip which made the other man growl, something that sent shudders down  Mike´s spine. 

Harvey´s hard cock was pressed against Mike´s and the friction that was caused by their hot make out session caused hot pleasure to shot through Mike´s body. 

“Harvey,” he moaned when they both had to interrupt their kissing to gasp for air. 

“ Psht ,” Harvey whispered and held one finger in front  of Mike´s lip. “Don’t talk. I plan to make you cum so hard that you won´t find your way out of this mud bath.” 

And yeah, Mike was totally okay with that.


End file.
